


The best of women

by twoheartsx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela wanted Gabriel to stay, Angst, F/M, Gabriel loves her so much, Kissing, Lots of little kisses, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Theres a tender moment that leads to angst, the morning it happens, this is right on the edge of the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: It's the morning when everything falls apart. Gabriel kisses Angela one last time.A small look into Gabriel Reyes's final moments before the fall and what it meant to him and Angela.





	The best of women

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by best of wives and best of women from the Hamilton play. I heard the song and could see it in my mind and so this happened. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Angela was awoken by the sound of clothes rustling. She opened her eyes and noticed the small lamp was on. Gabriel was getting dressed. Angela sat up, feeling the blankets pool around her waist as she did so. She looked over at the bedside clock, seeing it was barely four in the morning. She reached up, rubbing her eyes. Gabriel turned around, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes spread over his face as he looked at Angela. She climbed out of bed, walking over to him. She shivered at the feeling of the cold air hitting her exposed skin. Gabriel placed his hands on her shoulders, they were cold which caused her to shiver more. 

“Gabe, what are you doing up so early?” Angela asked, placing her hands on Gabriel’s hips. Gabe had a look in his eyes that said something was wrong. Angela frowned. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.” Gabriel shook his head. He reached a hand up, running his fingers through Angela’s blond hair. He looked at her as if she held the answers to the world. As if she was the world. Maybe to him she was. “I have some business to attend to.”

“Can it wait? I wanna cuddle you a little longer.” Angela asked, pulling Gabriel closer by his shirt. Gabriel bent down, pressing a kiss to Angela’s lips. A small, sad laugh escaping him a she did so. 

“I wish it could, angel.” Gabriel whispered, pressing a kiss to Angela’s forehead. He pulled back, running his fingers through her hair again. He took a strand between his fingers, looking into her eyes. 

“What do you have to do?” Angela asked. She knew Gabriel better than anyone else. She’d always been able to see through him. To read him like he was an open book. She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. “You haven’t been yourself lately. Gabriel, is something happening that I need to know about?”

“I’m so sorry, Angie.” Gabriel apologized, his voice cracking. Angela didn’t think she’d ever heard him sound so fragile. He sounded so broken. The usually strong Gabriel Reyes sounded like he might break down crying any minute. “I can’t tell you what's going on. All I can say is, I love you.” Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to Angela’s nose. She could see tears welling up in his eyes, but it was clear he refused to cry. “Everything’s going to be okay.” 

“If you say so. I believe in you.” Angela reached a hand up, placing it gently on Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel stepped around her, walking closer to the bed. Gabriel pulled the covers back on the bed. 

“Go back to sleep. I’ll be back before you even realize I left.” Gabriel placed a kiss on Angela’s cheek. She nodded her head and climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over her waist. Gabriel pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’re the best, Angela Ziegler.” After he whispered the words to her he was gone.Like he vanished into thin air. Angela would only learn hours later when she rushed to the scene of the Zurich incident, that things were far from fine and Gabriel wasn’t coming back.


End file.
